Rune Factory 5
by honey623
Summary: This is a story about a continuation of rune factory


This is a story about what I think rune factory 5 will be like. There are 2 character choices boy or girl I'm going to do a girl for this one her name is Emily if you want me to do Felix the boy character just ask me. I do not own rune factory XSEED does I do own the characters and words. Emily and Felix are on a ship and there's a storm that's all to be told

"Ah I can't wait to go to Sharence!"Emily said to Felix. "Heh well we are just going to have to wait Emily." Felix replied. "Ya how about we head back inside the storms getting worse by the minute." Emily said. "Yup probably best if we do."

(Emily and Felix are twins they got the same features they both have blue hair and sea green eyes. Felix where's a cowboy outfit including boots hat and clothes and Emily wears her hair long wavy down a a blue dress with a green bow.)

As they were walking Emily slipped on the ships floor as she was fall a wave crashed onto the ship making her fall the other way. "FELIX!" Emily yelled to her brother. When she was falling towards him she grabbed on to him and they both fell overboard...

"H-hey! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Emily said as her eyes started to open. She looked around and saw a man inches from her face. He had jet black hair but crystal blue eyes that would make any girl fall for the man he looked like a surfer he had a tank top and green shorts.

"W-Who are you and why are you so close to my face?!" Emily yelled to the man. "Oh uh..." His face was turning pink to red as he said that.

"W-Well the important question is who are you and why are you on the beach?" He replied. Just then Emily tried to look into her memory but couldn't remember much. "I-I'm Emily I-I think. Where's Felix?"

"You think wait don't tell me do you have amnesia?! And who is Felix?" He asked. " He's my brother who are you?" Emily said asked.

He stared at her in a blank expression then it began to relax. "I'm Robin." He replied. "Well ok Robin where am I?" Emily said. "Well your in Sharence!" Robin said with a wide grin on his face.

You got up from where you were sitting and almost fell but Robin caught you bringing you closer to his face but he immediately stood up awkwardly.

"Want me to show you around?" Robin asked slightly tilting his head. "Yes I think that would be best." Emily said with a smile.

You both walked around town and met most of the townsfolk. "Here we are at the Sharence tree." Robin said looking relaxed.

"Micah I need to see you!" Robin yelled. "Huh?" Emily said confused. Just then a young man came out he had blond hair in a hairband and blue eyes.

"Who is this Robin?" Micah asked. "Oh uh this is Emily and she lost her memory." Robin replied. Micah's eyes suddenly widened and walked down the stairs and got super close to Emily's face.

"Uh excuse me?" Emily said. "So you... Have amnesia?" Micah asked. "Um yes all I can remember is my name and my brother..." Emily said a little disappointed. "Well you'll have to travel to find him." Micah said with a look that was questioning.

"What's your name I'm Micah." He said. "My name is Emily sir."

"Ok Emily just so you know I once had amnesia." Micah said. "Y-You did?" Emily asked. "Yes..." He look down at the floor as he said this he seemed to be thinking something.

"Which is why I think you should travel!" He said with a grin on his face. "What?!" Emily said very surprised by what he said. "Well maybe you can recover your memories if you travel around." He replied.

"Well that is true but I'll have to be prepared." Emily said in agreement. "Ok I will get a weapon and food for your journey."

When he came back out from his house he had a backpack filled with food and a broadsword.

"Here ya go!" Micah said as he gave you the backpack and sword. "Thank you very much." Emily said. "Oh yeah your going to need tickets and money so here's 1,000 gold." Micah said as he handed tickets and gold to her. "W-Wow I can't ask for this much!"

"Don't worry a thing if you ever start to run out of tickets come find me." He said with a smile."B-But I can't ask you ask you to do such a thing." Emily said feeling like she was the center of attention.

"Well the thing is you have to finish towns in order to move to the next one." Micah said. "Oh well that makes scene." Emily said a little sad that she couldn't go around the world quickly.

"But the ship here can only go to destinations close to sharence so you'll have to travel to a town in order to get to the town you want." Micah said. "I think there's 2 town that have an airship."

"Ok when will I travel?" Emily asked. "Well I want you to get to know everyone in Sharence, ok?" Micah said. "Ok." Emily replied.

"Hello I'm new here!" Emily said as she entered the town inn. "Oh you must be the new arrival I hope you enjoy your stay even though its for a short while." The owner of the inn said. "I'm Emily, and you?" She asked. "I'm Shino I have two daughter Sakuya who is my birth daughter and Pia who is my daughter but not my birth daughter." Shino said with a small smile.

"Well may I have a room here?" Emily asked Shino. "Certainly." Shino replied.

Emily went to the beach the next day she decided to just if she would remember anything. "Hey bro!" A voice of a man said. "H-Huh?" Emily said. "Just then someone who had green hair, tank top and shorts sat next to you.

"U-Umm... who are you?" Emily asked. "Carlos I'm Robins cousin his parents sent him here but I don't know why." Carlos told Emily. "W-Well I-" She was cut off when he put a finger to her lips.

"I know who you are sweetheart your Emily." She was surprised by what he did suddenly he smelled like the sea and fish. You moved his finger away from your lips and he grinned. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay here!" He said as he walked to the hut on the beach. "B-Bye.


End file.
